No Escape For You
by Miss Lizzy Bennet
Summary: Raven didn't believe in fortune tellers. She didn't think that they could possibly know what the future holds, only she could do that . Well, it turns out that she was wrong. And a revelation about her future love life is driving her crazy. Raven/Chelsea.
1. The Fortune Teller

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

**A/n:**Hello, guys! I'm back! Did you miss me? I hope so! Ok, I'm gonna be totally honest, I don't know where this idea came from. All I know is that I was peacefully taking a rest and then BAM! It hit me hard. So yeah, all I could do was write it, no matter how crazy it might be! But I really hope you enjoy it!

Oh, and just one last thing, all the chapters of this fic is going to be in Raven's POV.

So, c'mon, make yourself comfortable and have a nice reading!

**Chapter One**

**The Fortune Teller**

Seriously, I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I let Eddie and Chelsea push me into this fortune teller's tent. Yes, that's right, a fortune teller's tent, leaving all the fun of the carnival behind. Roller Coaster? Who needs it? That's what Eddie had questioned me before. Well, I can sincerely say that I do.

I'm very aware of the fact that this reading cards or cartomancy as they call it is bullshit. I mean, don't get me wrong, I of all people should believe in this , after all, I am a psychic (and that's why I really think I shouldn't go. I mean, see the future? I can do that by myself, thank you). But Eddie had said that it would be funny to see all the lies that she would be telling me for sure. And now here I am, sitting between Eddie and Chelsea waiting for the appearance of the woman so we can finish this already and get out of here.

"Man! Were is she? I want to go back to the carnival!" I say nervously. Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Rae, relax! She must be preparing herself, I mean, she can't just enter here without the vibrations right into place. And besides, you agreed that you would let her read the cards for you. C'mon, it will be fun!" I laugh bitterly at this.

"Vibrations? Are you serious? And why me? Why not Chelsea? Or you for instance?" He looks with impatience at me.

"Because Rae, you're psychic, and she is someone who is pretending to be. So we can watch all of the silly things that she is going to tell you and laugh."

"I really wouldn't call it fun." I say starting to feel my blood boil. "And besides..."

"You guys, she is coming!" Chelsea said excitedly cutting me off. Both Eddie and I turn our gazes to where Chelsea's pointing. I need to narrow my eyes to take a better look at her though, because suddenly a lot of smoke with a nasty smell (sweet and citric? It doesn't work for me.) surrounds the tent.

"Welcome my dears." Says in a very annoying voice. The woman is stepping closer, so I can see her now. She is a very short woman. I think she might be fifty years old or something. And her clothes... Well, she is dressed like a fortune teller is suppose to be dressed. Oh, how lovely...

"I was feeling that you were coming." She says. Her voice is irritating me. I hear Eddie and Chelsea's giggles beside me and I can't help but send them nasty glares.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I can't help but say. "Can we do this now? 'Cause I need to eat something, I'm starving." The fortune teller turns her gaze to me. I need to say that the way that she is looking at me is quite strange... It's like she's reading my soul trough my eyes.

"Sure thing, honey." She says. Then she looks at Chelsea and Eddie in one motion. "I will ask you two to leave though. I need to talk in private with your friend here." She says pointing at me. In private, really? I can see that Eddie and Chelsea are as confuse as I am. Eddie looks disappointed; he was expecting to stay in the tent to hear her 'predictions'. The woman leads them out as they reluctantly follow her. And now here I am, alone in the tent, waiting to know about my future. Oh snap! She sits down and smiles at me kindly.

"Please, make yourself more comfortable." She says to me in a motherly tone. "The way that you're sitting might not be good to your back. And this scowl in your face does not really fits you, Raven." Now I'm surprised. How does she know my name? I'm pretty sure I hadn't mentioned it to her. I think that she noticed it, because her smile is only increasing.

"You're wondering how on earth I know your name, right?" All I can do is nod. "Well, dear, what the paper outside is saying is truth. I really know about things. And so do you, after all you're a psychic."

"W-what?!" I shoot nervously. Oh... my... god, how does she knows it? Does she actually has this ability? It can't be. But then again, how else can she possibly know about my deepest secret? And my name?

"Don't be scared, child. I'll keep your secret with me. There's no need to worries."

"So... huh... You're... how... do you..." Man, I can't even speak up a coherent question.

"I understand your confusion." She says in amusement. "It's not everyday that you can actually meet someone with a similar power as yours. And yes, I know that your grandmother and some kids that are under Sleevemore care do have this abilities too, but believe me when I say that this world is too big for people like us too." My eyes are wide and my mouth is open in shock. Damn! This woman is good!

"Now, I know that you can see the future as well, but it's not so useful, is it? Considering the fact that your visions do not come when you want." I nod. She smiles. "But I, on the contrary, can see the future when I want. So let's see the cards now, will we?" Then she offers me an amount of cards. "Please, chose five cards and don't let me see it just yet." I do as I was told. My hands are shaking, making it difficult to catch the cards. She notices it and giggle.

"Calm down, child! It's not going to hurt you!" I only nod. I chose the five cards and wait as she carefully catches the cards and put them in the front of her.

"Ok, here we go." She says turning the first card. She lifts her eyebrow in amusement.

"Hum, quite interesting..." She says. "Don't think that your talent as a designer won't be recognized. According to this card, you're gonna be famous one day, dear." I smile at this. I don't feel so surprised and taken aback right now.

"Really?"

"'re going to your first year at college,aren't you? Well, I can assure you that you will finish your course with an airplane ticket that will be taking you right straight to Paris."

"Oh, I'm liking what you're seeing!" I'm almost jumping on my chair. She turns the second and the third cards at once.

"That's good! Here, see? Victory and fame. That's what is waiting for you!"

"Oh, I'm so excited!" I say. She chuckles.

"Hold your excitement, we are not finished yet." She says. Then she turns the fourth card. Surprisingly, her eyes are widening and narrowing, which is making me quite anxious actually. Without saying a word to me, she turns the fifth and last card. Can't this woman just turn a card at a time? Man...

"Oh... What a surprise...Who would thought this..." She says in a low voice.

"What? What is it?" I ask her.

"Your friends." She starts.

"What about them?" I want to know. She faces me and let out a small laugh. I don't know why though. Perhaps it's my expression, I don't know. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps...

"Well, the fourth card says that you are going to be best friends forever. However..." Oh gosh, here she comes. Bad news? I hope not. I'm trying to ignore the feeling that I have to cross my fingers. What if it is something bad? "However, according to the fifth card, one of them is going to be your lover for a long time." I lift my eyebrows. I'm not as surprised as I thought I would be. After the kiss that Eddie and I had shared, I kind of expected this.

"Oh, right." I said chuckling. "Well, somehow I knew you were gonna say that..."

"No you didn't." She cuts me off. "You already have feelings for this person. Somehow you always had. It was just hidden deep inside your just didn't let it show properly. And your lover is not Eddie..." My heart is jumping in anticipation now. If it's not Eddie, than it means that... No... Is it... No... I guess that she can see the odd expression on my face, because she laughs and shakes her head. "That's right, dear. The person we are talking about is a beautiful and sweet redhead actually." I gasp. No... No way...

"No way!" I say it out loud. "Chelsea?! Oh, you can't be serious!"

"I'm afraid that I am, dear. And you two will be very happy together, I can feel it. She is such a caring and nice girl. When I laid my eyes on her I saw that you have made the right choice." She says grabbing my hand.

"Right choice?!" I repeat her words. "Right choice?! No! I don't... I mean, I don't... I don't like her this way! I'm sure I don't! Chelsea is my best friend, my secret keeper, my biscuithead, my..."

"Your lover." She simply says.I shake my head in disbelieve taking my hand back and away from her touch.

"I was a fool. I was a fool to believe in everything that you've said. I refuse to stay here any longer." I say getting up. "The paper outside says that this reading card thing is three bucks, right? Here you go." I say offering her the money. To my dislike, my hands are shaking.

"Keep you money, darling. You're special; you don't need to pay." I just stay there, facing her. What if she is right? What if I truly have feelings for Chelsea? After all she was right about everything, wasn't she? But then again... Oh snap! I'd better stop this. As I turn around to leave her voice reaches my ear.

"Believe me, child, the greatest thing you will learn is just to love and be loved in return. So don't try to escape from your destiny, dear. What is written is written." I can't believe in this woman! I turn my gaze to where she is, ready to reply... Only to be welcomed by the smoke (that nasty smoke) in the place she had previously been.

**Chapter 2 will be up soon...**

**A/n2: **So, this is it! Now you know what you have to do, right? Review and make me happy!


	2. Creepy Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it...

**A/n: **Hey Guys! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update it, I'm really, really sorry. But it's better late than never, right?

Well, and now without anything else to say, go ahead, get comfortable and have a good reading!

**Chapter Two**

**Creepy Thoughts**

Everything that happened to me after I got out of the Fortune Teller's tent earlier in this afternoon is a complete blur to me. Now I'm in my room, and all that I can remember is:

A) Eddie's annoying voice asking me about every detail of my visit to that woman;

B) A little kid accidentally dropping an ice cream on me;

C) Eddie's bothersome giggles;

D) Chelsea's worried eyes upon me.

And those eyes... Oh gosh, how come does she have the most beautiful eyes on earth and I've never noticed? I mean... Wait! What the hell am I just thinking?! Chelsea is my best friend; I am not supposed to be drooling about her eyes... Or about her gorgeous red hair... And especially about that marvelous smile of hers... Oh, snap!

Really, I have no idea what is happening to me. Maybe I'm just freaking out. Perhaps I'm just giving too much attention to what that Fortune Teller told me. Ok, let me organize my thoughts. Well, she seemed really confident on what she was saying; she even knew that my Grandma Viv is a psychic. And yeah, I'm not gonna deny that I loved it when she said that I'm gonna be a famous designer. But, so what? What if she is a distant friend of my Grandma? She could very well be only playing along with me, after all, that's so my Grandma Viv. And in this case, she would surely know that I am gonna be a designer, so I guess that she only made the math. But then again, I'm sure that Grandma Viv wouldn't possibly think that Chelsea and I as a couple would be funny. That's really out of question. Oh, man!

Ok, chill, Raven Baxter, chill. She is a liar and end of story. I'm into boys. I've dated Devon for two years and I really enjoyed the time that we've spent together. I'm sure that I have a crush on Eddie, even if he is so annoying some times. So that's it.

So now, all that I have to do is just lie down and read a nice magazine. This will be able to get those creepy thoughts out of my mind.

"Now where did I put that magazine? I worked so hard to buy it and... Is that my phone ringing?" J. Lo in the air... Yep, that's definably mine. I reach out for my bed and find my cell phone. The screen is showing the number of the person that I was swearing to forget this night. Answer or not to answer, that's the question. Do I have a choice? Yes, I do, but I'll take the difficult one. I'm not a coward, and I'm gonna prove it to myself right now.

Ok, now... Long breath...

"Hello?" I answer trying to play the cool.

_"Hey Rae, it's me." _Chelsea says in her usual soft voice.

"Hey, girl, how are you doing?"

_"I'm ok. Actually..." _She pauses. I know this pause of hers. She's probably biting her lip now, hesitating to ask me something. I know this girl so well. _"I just... Well, I just called to ask you if you are ok." _I giggle.

"Chels, I know that this is not what you wanted to ask me. Whatever it is, just say it, girl." I said gently. I hear her sigh.

_"You're right, that's not what I was gonna ask you." _She confesses. _"It's just that... Look, I don't wanna be annoying like Eddie or anything, but... You got me worried..." _Oh God, I have a feeling that a bomb is gonna explode on me right now... _"Rae, what happened in that tent?" _And it did explode. Great, now how am I gonna get out of it without any harm?

"Chels..." I start. "It was nothing, ok? I just got out of that tent with that expression because... Well, because I didn't want to enter in there in the first place... And she told me a lot of lies..."

_"What kind of lies?" _She inquires. Oh man, Chels! I was so hoping you wouldn't ask me that.

"Well, huh... They were so stupid that I don't even remember them anymore." Nice save back, Baxter.

_"Oh... Well, if you say so... But are you alright now?" _She asks worriedly. I smile, she is such a sweetheart.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I'm just chilling a little. My feet are killing me." She laughs. "Hey, this is not funny!" I protest. "Do you know how hard it is to get nasty bruises all over your feet?"

_"Aw, poor thing! Do you want to come over there and kiss it to make it better?" _I don't why, but my heart is jumping so hard after I heard this that it's getting me worried.

"Chels! No thanks. I don't think it would be fair." I said in a controlled voice. Man, I 'm good at this. Call me an actress and I'll ask for cheers.

_"No, it would be ok." _She says sweetly. _"Hey, can I drop by?" _She asks. I lift a brow.

"Huh, Chels? Are you really gonna drop by to kiss my feet?" I ask her. A little excitedly for my own taste. She laughs at this.

_"No, silly! To watch some DVDs! My mom brought me some. And I'm so bored! Please? Can I drop by?" _My heart melts. Damn, I can't say no to her, I just can't. I only hope that she will never find out how much power she seems to have over me.

"Ok, you can drop by." I laugh as I hear a pretty loud YAY! from the other end. "It's... 8 o'clock now, so you better hurry up. I'll make us some things to eat, what do you think?"

_"Great! I'll be there in twenty minutes, ok? Oh, and by the way, is my sleeping bag over there? I can't find it anywhere." _

"Yeah, it is, don't worry." I said giggling and shaking my head.

_"Oh, good! Well, let me get ready. See you in a few."_

"Ok, Chels. Bye."

_"Bye, Rae."_ As I hang up the phone I can't stop thinking. Why did my body react that way when she joked about kissing my feet? I mean, this is ridiculous... It's stupidity to think that those kissable, soft and crimson lips would kiss my feet... And it's more stupidity to fantasize about her going up further, cupping my face gently, leaning in until I can feel her warm breath on my skin, and...

Oh, damn! Here I go again!

Ok, I need to calm down. Everything is gonna be ok... Chelsea is coming here like she does all the time and we're gonna have a great time as always.

I can control myself... Of course I can...

I can do it... I can do it... I'm sure I can...

I hope...

XXX

Twenty minutes and counting until Chelsea gets here...

Ding!

Wow, I never thought that the sound of the microwave would scare the hell out of me. It's not only a ding, no, of course not. It's the sound of my conscious yelling "What the fuck where you thinking when you said yes to the movie night with Chelsea?" Well, my dear and annoying conscious, I don't know. All I wanted to do was chill and have a good night of sleep, without the presence of a certain beautiful redhead. But no, I had to agree and keep those creepy thoughts of Chelsea and me together. Nice, very nice, indeed. Anyway, it's too late for regrets now. She's is coming and end of story. I just gotta pretend that everything is just fine with me so she won't ask me anything about the Fortune Teller. Yes, that's it; it's as simple as that.

Fifteen minutes and counting...

The popcorn is ready and placed in a big bowl. The sodas are in the fridge and there are some cookies on the oven. Everything is ready except me. There's no way that I'm gonna greet Chelsea in these clothes. Last time I checked I wasn't out of my mind. I turn around and make my way to my room. As I reach my door, I'm already thinking about which pieces of clothes I'm gonna wear. I gotta be perfect tonight... Wait a minute! Why do I need to be perfect tonight? It's only Chelsea! Damn! When am I gonna stop having those thoughts? I don't think I'll be able to handle them for too long... Ok, I'm overreacting... It's only Chelsea, It's only Chelsea...

"It's only Chelsea... It's only Chels..." I say out loud. Maybe this technique will help me to fix this message. Ok, now let me decide what to wear... Oh, I love this green top. I'm gonna look good with it and a jeans. I'm sure that Chelsea is gonna like it too... Oh snap, here I go again!

Ten minutes and counting...

I look at my reflex in the mirror. Man, I am looking good! Yeah, I know that I'm not being modest, but who cares anyway? I wouldn't lie to myself, and a complement (even coming from myself) is always good. I just wonder how many stares I would get if I got out right now. Five? Ten? Twenty, who knows? Well, I can't forget about Chelsea. I know that if she were with me, she would bring a lot stares to herself. I mean, it's difficult not to stare at her when she passes by... I just wanted to know if she would turn her attention to me in some way...

Oh, boy... Get those thoughts out of my head before I go nuts...

Five minutes and counting...

Pillows, sodas, popcorn, cookies and blankets. Everything is set and just waiting for Chelsea. Knowing her the way I do, she's probably coming down my street with a little smile on her face, a DVD on one hand while she uses the other to run it across her beautiful hair. I'm sure that she's walking upstairs now, just ready to reach out and...

_Ding- Dong!_

Here she is. And let the night begin.

**A/n 2: **So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Well, are you curious to find out what is gonna happen with our favorite girls? Don't miss the chapter 3 then! Oh, and if you have one more minute, take a look at my one-shot 'Atonement'!

And... You now what the next step is, don't you? Yes, that's right! REVIEW!


End file.
